


Eternally Yours

by ToraTsuin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time one of them died they promised to meet the another in a new life. That’d they do it until they could live happy and live to see wrinkles and gray hairs. Forever and for all eternity their love would last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally Yours

The first time one of them died they promised to meet the another in a new life. That’d they do it until they could live happy and live to see wrinkles and gray hairs. Forever and for all eternity their love would last. 

* * *

Tsuna wakes up to screaming on the floor below. His parents were fighting once again. He’s never imagined his mother to yell, but this world’s Nana had a lot more backbone. 

So his parents fought. 

What Nana didn’t know was that Iemitsu would take his frustration out on Tsuna. Tsuna readily lied to his mother that it was bullies. He swore up and down that the marks weren’t from the man he called Dad. 

His mother did not have the financial ability to take of him on her own, nor did she have enough social standing to win a custody battle. Nana, Tsuna believed, did not have the strength to stay in a household with a man that abused her only child. 

Tsuna survived under this roof, under these conditions, all so he could meet the man he loved. His Reborn. Who knows what Reborn went by in this world where Tsuna’s father was a business man and not mafia. 

Tsuna survived until he didn’t. 

One day his dad struck too hard, too fast, too much. Tsuna’s eye sight blurred and he  _knew_. 

This wasn’t the world where he lived happily with his love. 

_A tall tanned man lays flowers on a grave four years later. The grave a man who’d been in a coma and died in a hospital. His shaking fingers tracing the name. “Sorry, I’m late.”_

* * *

Magic thumbed in the air. Tsuna’s fire magic heating his soaking childhood friend sulking next to him. Not that anyone else could tell he was sulking. 

“Come on Reborn, just stay still so I can dry your clothes.”

The teen in question continued to sulk but stopped fidgeting. 

“Look, we found you have light magic what’s the problem?” 

“How I am going to be dark and mysterious with  _holy magic_.” Reborn muttered, looking away like a petulant child.

Tsuna laughed as Reborn’s hair began to stand on end again as it dried, “Well, last time you could heal people but still managed to be dark and mysterious. So, I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” 

“You’re talking about that crazy dream of yours again.” Reborn grinned, “I still can’t believe there are guns that shoot, what is it iron or something? That bazooka that sends someone into the future?” 

“Well, you don’t have to believe me,” Tsuna gracefully replied, hiding the hurt past several walls, “but I still know you’ll manage somehow.” 

_Years later, they’re known as the most powerful duo, but are ambushed. Reborn lies in Tsuna’s arms, dying but he remembers. After all their years together he remembers in his love’s arms as Tsuna’s flames grow wilder and hotter. Tsuna’s crying and he’s crying as he apologizes for not remembering sooner._

_Tsuna burns Reborn’s body and releases his ashes into the wind above the sea where they met in this world all those years ago._

* * *

“You know,” Reborn says once they’ve ensured they are safe within the crumbling building, “when I said I wanted to be with you in another life, this is not what I meant.” 

“Well this is exactly what I wanted,” Tsuna drawls as he rolls eyes and throws his husband the pack of food, “The bread’s stale.”

“When isn’t the fuckin bread stale.” Reborn grumbles as he tries to clean the dirt and grime off his hands, “What I’d give for a nice warm bath, espresso, and fresh food.” 

“I’d be happy if the nukes never dropped, the mutants didn’t roam around, and it didn’t look like every dystopian novel I’ve read in my past lives, but to each their own.” Tsuna ducks under Reborn’s half hearted punch. “But at least we got legally married before everything went to shit.” 

On a chain underneath their shirts was where their wedding rings hung. They had to do this after all the chaos because any jewelry would get you a lot of money. However, around Reborn's neck was Tsuna's ring and around Tsuna's was Reborn's. It was a reminder of the other in case they got separated.

"Man, it'd be wonderful to have the ability to actually show our rings." Tsuna huffed, gathering their items into one bag. It was a habit on the off chance the two of them needed to run. The small food pouch shimmied easily to the side of the extra ammo Reborn tended to need within their backpack. "I'm in surprised every day that passes where we don't need to sell them."

Reborn drags the backpack closer to himself once Tsuna's done packing to check his ammo. "We aren't that desperate Tsuna."

"I know we aren’t." Tsuna states, a grim look on his face as he brings out a map from his coat pocket. "We're five and a half miles north of where the other's wanted to meet up."

"That's closer than I thought we were."

"Strength in numbers." Tsuna mutters, "It'll be good because everyone has a diverse way to fighting so we'll be well rounded.

"Those morons can't survive without us anyway." Reborn snickers, "I'm going to stick a-"

Tsuna slams them into the ground and effectively prevents Reborn from joking to harm Colonnello. They tense as Tsuna's intuition has saved them more times either of them wants to count. Reborn takes the brief moment to put the backpack in a position where it'd be easy to sling it on and run.

The next moment brings grenades and Reborn can honestly say he wasn't expecting _grenades_.

When the blasts end, Reborn already knows Tsuna's injured but when Tsuna stops him from checking. When Tsuna places _his ring_ in his hand, Reborn _knows_.

"Sell it if you need to." Tsuna whispers, rolling off his lover and motioning for him to leave. "I'll hold them off for as long as possible, now _go_."

Reborn looks like he wants to fight but grabs Tsuna and smashes their lips together. It's a rough but chaste kiss and Tsuna's eyes are already tearing up. "I'll come back with the others."

"Don't. I'd rather you stay safe." Tsuna frowns, "You need to leave _now_."

Reborn doesn't turn around until he's a safe distance away. Tsuna's turned to him but he's wiping away his tears. Reborn places a hand over his heart and mouths _'I love you'._

_'I love you too.'_

Reborn doesn’t look back when he hears shots in the background. He doesn't look back when he hears Tsuna scrambling around, fighting for his life even with his horrendous wounds. He doesn't look back when he hears a body slam into the ground. He doesn't look back until Tsuna shoots the special signal flare Hayato made for them.

Then Reborn turns around and fights.

Reborn can't really hear Tsuna's screams as they fight side by side, but he knows. He knows when Tsuna falls that he isn't getting back up because he took a shot meant for Reborn. He doesn't stop until all their enemies are down, that they're dead.

Then he lies next to Tsuna who's eyes are glazed over and his chest isn't rising. He takes his hand and grips it tightly as he places the ring around his neck again. Reborn brings out his own and he moves until it looks like the two of them are sleeping.

_Hayato finds their resident married couple surrounded by downed enemies. They look like their peacefully sleeping despite the numerous wounds they carry. He cries as he gathers their bag and takes their rings as Tsuna requested long ago when all this began. When the others arrive they burn their bodies before they can be disrespected and move forward._

_No one ever has the heart to sell their rings._

* * *

As he fumbles with the broken wing that never healed, Tsuna decides this life is the worst. He's a fallen angel, quite literally with his wing. He knows Reborn is still an angel up in heaven, looking for him.

But this time both of them are immortal and Tsuna doesn't know whether he wants Reborn to fall down to hell.

This time, Tsuna decides to wait. Wait until Reborn finds a way to bring him back to heaven. He's okay with staying among the demons and actual legitimate fallen angels.

It can't be worse that all his other past lives.

_By the time Reborn finds Tsuna, both have lost hope of being with the other. By the time Reborn reaches Tsuna, he's become a legitimate fallen angel as well._

_Some things just aren't meant to be._


End file.
